


.. fuuuck?

by Ive_never_read_fluff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/pseuds/Ive_never_read_fluff
Summary: Janus wakes up after a suicide attempt, and Roman talks to him.(aka i give janus the comfort i did not get five days ago 😌)(yes i'm salty ;-;)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	.. fuuuck?

**Author's Note:**

> HEY QUICK TW?? UH THE WAY HE THINKS ABT STUFF ISNT PARTICULARLY GRAND SO

It was pretty confusing to Janus, waking up. He thought.. but how? He overdosed last night.. why is he still here? 

"Janus!" 

_Fuck-_

Janus threw the blanket - _it's not his, so that probably means he's in a different room_ \- over his head and curled up, noticing the pain slightly above his stomach. Probably the after effects of an overdose. _So, Roman probably found him? Damn._

"Janus, oh my god, you're awake!" 

_Unfortunately, yes, that is the case. FUCK._

Janus felt the bed - _also, not his_ \- dip. Roman must be sitting on it now. _UGH, why is he STILL HERE?!_

"I was so worried.." Roman says, placing his hand next to the Janus lump under the blanket. "Hey, Jan, you probably shouldn't lay like that.." 

_OH, FUCKING PERFECT! FIRST THIS BITCH HAS THE AUDACITY TO SAVE HIM, THEN TELLS HIM HOW TO LAY?? F U C K. T H A T._

He uncurls anyway. 

"R.." _Fantastic. So he can't talk. Great_.

"It's okay, you've been asleep for awhile now. You probably won't get to talk much until you drink something." 

_Right, of course. Duh._

Janus uncovered his head and locked eyes with Roman. Looks like he's been crying. Ah, wonder why. 

_OH WAIT HE JUST TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF NEVERMIND QUESTION CANCELLED--_

"Do you want water?" Roman asks, and Janus nods. Dammit, his everything hurts. Fuck failed attempts. He's had three (well, four now), and honestly? They suck ass. Why did he even think this time would work? Guess he's just such a failure he can't even end his life properly. _Shit._

After Roman got back with the glass of water, Janus had to sit up and drink it. There was a couple minutes of silence.

".. why did you do it?" 

Janus knew it was coming, but that didn't mean he liked it. He didn't say anything. 

".. I'm so sorry if it was me, I was so mean, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please never do that again I was so damn scared, Janus, I thought I'd lost you--"

Janus grabbed Roman's hand and squeezed it, trying to tell him it wasn't his fault without actually speaking because his throat hurts like hell. When Roman looked over, Janus mouthed 'not you'. 

"I- come to me next time you feel like doing that, please? Or whenever you're sad, please, I want to be there for you." 

Okay..

Maybe, and this might be a stretch, but Janus think that just maybe; living won't be so terrible this time? 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so anyway idk how it'd work after being "saved" lol cuz i just woke up in pain and my throat hurt like fuck lmao


End file.
